


Making up for Lost Time

by YandereDad



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: Forced into her first heat since her teenage years, the Deputy finds herself making up for years of missed heats under the attentive care of her enemy, captor and so-called mate.





	Making up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

Even in its initial onset as a mild temperature, she knew exactly what was coming. Despite her many years on suppressants, as was required by the police force, she still remembered the gradual progression of flu-like fever into a burning inferno that seated itself in her loins, spreading throughout her body like a wildfire, eviscerating every thread of self-control.

She had known this moment would come eventually - with the county cut off from the outside world and the cult insistent that suppressants interfered in God’s plans, the last stockpiles had been reserved for those with medical conditions and unruly alphas who had a history of aggression, especially during ruts. She fit into neither category, both fortunately and unfortunately, presenting as a healthy omega at the tender age of 12. 

On the bright side, her companions had helped her set up a safe-haven tucked away in the Whitetail Mountains, secluded enough to keep her safe from any peggies or forceful alphas, but close enough that she could call for the veterinarian-turned-doctor if need be. She would spend the week alone, riding out the first heat she’d had since she was 18, which promised to be just as intense as her first after denying her body its normal biological functions for so long.

Or at least that had been the plan, before a fortuitous group of Chosen happened to be at the right place at the right time, ambushing her on her way to her safe-haven.

When she came to, muscles aching from a combination of the bliss running through her system and her heat sapping her energy, she found herself surrounded by the familiar scents of iron and death, her own heat-sweetened pheromones mingling to create an  _almost_ pleasant smell. She was caged like an animal, as per usual, although it wasn’t  _her_  cage, nestled in-between Judge pens and cages holding other resistance members, baring light scratches on the bars she made to keep track of time.

Instead, her new cage was isolated, kept in a far-off corner, with a canopy to protect her from the harsh Montanan sun and enough straw to satisfy her inner omega’s need to nest. The cages never held any luxuries, and she couldn’t help but find herself feeling sorry for the poor alpha who had felt the need to provide for and take care of her - Jacob would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

Several hours ticked by, the cool night air doing nothing to sooth the fire building within the pit of her stomach, with the scent of surrounding alphas only fanning the flames higher as she was left in a heat-fulled daze. While none of their scents registered in her mind as belonging to the alpha destined to be her mate, her libido was more concerned with finding some sort of momentary relief. She had come to gradually lose control of her omega instincts over the few hours she spent in captivity, her scent flooding the vicinity in ever-strengthening waves while slick gushed from her core, leaving her jeans uncomfortably damp and sticky on her burning skin. If it weren’t for the beta guards that kept watch on her, to both ensure she didn’t escape and protect her from the unsupressed alphas that roamed the Veterans Center, she would have peeled off her clothing long ago and allowed herself some comfort with her fingers between her thighs. 

It was only the enticing scent of an appealing, fertile alpha and the pulsing need that consumed her from head-to-toe that drew her from her stupor, eyes sluggishly opening to search for the source of such a mouthwatering scent, a perfect blend of gunpowder and forest pine. With blurry vision she shuffled towards the bars of the cage, almost trying to throw herself into the scent as she unleashed her own in an effort to seduce the alpha. 

“ ** _Jesus Christ,_**  you really are an omega, aren’t ya?“ the force of her scent sent the man reeling back, before shoving his own scent back at her with a low, pleased purr-like growl. Despite her ever diminishing mental capacity she recognized the rough, gravely voice that belonged to her regular captor, although that knowledge was unable to stop her from emitting her own pleased mewl as she soaked up his scent. 

“So my pretty little pup was an omega all along, huh? I guess Joseph was right, as usual-” he exhaled an amused chuckle, before an unusually content sigh “-we were  ** _meant_** to be”. He crouched down to her level, eyeing her up as though she were his prey, assessing her before going in for the kill. “I knew you couldn’t be a beta, not when every bone in my body told me you were  _my_ omega,  ** _my mate_**.”

“J-Jacob, what do you mean? Why do you smell so-” she was unable to contain the moan that climbed up her throat as Jacob sent another wave of his scent her away, attempting to calm her panicked confusion with his pheromones “-so  _different_? You’ve never smelt like this before; I’ve never smelt something so  _perfect_ before” her core released more slick, desperately hoping to put it to use, her inner omega trying to coax her into baring her neck and opening her legs for the alpha who stood before her.

“Poor little omega-” his words were somewhat mocking, albeit with a undertone of what sounded suspiciously like pity “-those suppressants canceled out your instincts, made you weaker, but now they’ve worn off you can smell  _ **everything**_ , can’t you?” unable to deny her animalistic urge to obey the alpha she nodded, subconsciously salivating as she took in another whiff of his scent, far better than any perfume or dessert.

“Why only you Jacob? None of your soldiers smell  _nearly_ as good” she felt dizzy, surrounded by his potent scent, her breathing labored and slick pouring out from between her thighs like a waterfall “Why have I never felt this way before? I don’t wanna but I-I  _ **need**_ it so bad Jake, like I’ve never needed anything before in my life” she could feel herself losing control, falling down the rabbit hole, as her cunt ached for Jacob’s knot, and  _only_ his knot. 

For a moment his whole demeanor seemed to soften, concern flashing through his eyes as he carefully stuck his arm through the bars, pressing his cool palm against her burning forehead.

“You’ve been on those suppressants for a long time, haven’t ya babygirl? Everything feels so much more intense, right? I’ve been there too - I’d been on them from the day they sent me to juvi until the day they kicked me out of hospital” he went quiet, staring thoughtfully at the concrete floor, reminiscing on memories better forgotten, before shaking his head dismissively. “Your body is trying to make-up for all those missed heats. As for my scent…” he chuckled to himself, at a silent joke only he knew “…those suppressants kill your sense of smell, so your nose is going haywire trying to figure out how to work properly again” he paused, running his free hand through his beard before continuing. “All that coupled with the fact we’re mates has left you hypersensitive to your heat, and to  _me_.” 

Her brain was running at a million miles per minute, struggling to process and comprehend his explanation - even when they’d first met back at that church, unable to experience the telltale signs that he was  _her mate_ ,  _ **her alpha**_ , due to the suppressants, she had still felt a strange pull to him, as though they were magnets. If she was in her right mind she wouldn’t have cared if they were mates, more concerned with arresting him and the rest of his hellish family, but she wasn’t, with every burning fiber of her being screaming at her to become one with her enemy turned mate, to take his thick knot as deeply as possible, let him fill her up again and again until the fire within was sated, and she was round with both his cum and his children.

She wanted him to bite into the patch of skin on her neck that remained untouched her whole life, to sink his dangerous canines into her scent glad and maim her until she was bound to him for eternity and beyond. 

Sniffing the rapid increase in omega pheromones as her scent swelled, the lust she radiated almost palpable, Jacob withdrew his arm from the cage, smirking when she whined out his name in response and attempted to capture his hand between her own. He ‘tisked’ at her, amused at the shift in her behavior from straight-laced deputy to desperate omega, unusually excited by thought of finally claiming his mate, killing two birds with one stone - after all, she couldn’t exactly continue her destructive rampage if she were pregnant with his pups, could she? 

He was almost embarrassed by how badly he wanted her to carry his pups, and by how long he had been dreaming of starting his own family with her, ever since their first meeting.

“What are we gonna do with you,  _omega_?” his momentary kindness was over, a wicked grin plastered on his face as he put his ultimate plan into action. “You could spend this week all alone,  _or_  I could send your friend Peaches in here to take care of you-”

“No, Jacob!  _ **Please**_!” she cried out, shaking her head hurriedly as she flung herself towards the bars, desperate to be as close to him as possible despite the metal that separated them. “I don’t want Pratt, I want you!  _Only you_! Nothing will satisfy me other than you! I’m your mate - you have to take care of me! Please Jake, please take care of me, please fuck me!” tears were sliding down her heated cheeks, mixing with the layer of sweat that coated her skin.

He had her exactly where he wanted her.

“ _Hm_ , I don’t know baby - are you sure you really want me  _that_ bad? I am suppose to be disciplining you for causing us so much trouble, and my brothers would punish us both for mating before marriage.’

“I want you so, so bad Jake! I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you! I’ll do whatever it takes, I’ll atone a thousand times over if it means having you, being  _yours_ ” she fumbles with her clothing, easily tossing her shirt in a far corner and gradually easing her soaked jeans off her legs, until she was only left in her plain underwear, proudly presenting her body to him as she stuck a hand down the front of her panties and pressed her fingers of her with ease, proving just how badly she wanted him. “I’ll be so good for you  _alpha_ , I’ll give you all I have to give and more! I want your cock and knot to stuff me full, until I’m round with  _your_ pups,  _alpha_ ”

A snarl tore through him as he slammed the cage door open, foregoing his discipline in favor of appeasing his inner alpha. He had no qualms with fucking her on the bed of straw he had haphazardly put together hours beforehand - they could worry about nesting one she had received some relief, and he was sure she wasn’t going to die from heat exertion. 

He didn’t care for her undergarments, ripping them off with his bare hands before tearing her fingers out of her cunt and pinning her wrists underneath him. She whined, needy and drawn out, bucking her hips against his clothed cock that strained against his jeans. He didn’t have the patience to undress himself like a civilized human would, simply letting his cock hang free from his jean’s zipper. 

“I’m gonna fuck you like the horny little omega bitch you are, right where all my men and all of your resistance friends can see and hear. Everyone will know you’re  _my mate_ ,  _ **my omega**_ , that your perfect pussy was made for my cock, and your perfect womb was made for my pups” Jacob had to stop himself from thrusting in at that very moment when she mewled so sweetly, head tipped back and neck bared to him, offering herself to him  _forever_. 

He wasn’t ready for that just yet, instead busying himself with spreading her legs even wider so his muscular frame and thick cock could fit, while he pinched at her nipples that stood upright in the cool breeze. He bit into her neck, purposely avoiding her scent glad as he marked her up, drawing a yearning groan from her.

“ **Alpha _please_**! Tear into me so everyone knows who my pussy belongs to! Give me your cock until I’m so full of your seed that it can’t fit!” she spurred him on, as he had a quick nip at her scent glad before pressing his lips against hers, viciously scraping his teeth against her lip, demanding entrance as rocked his hips and breached her cunt, bottoming out within her in a single thrust. 

She cried out in his mouth, hypersensitive from her abnormally intense heat and from having been without a real cock in so long, more focused on the war effort than her own needs. He greedily swallowed her sound, releasing his own growl into her mouth as he adjusted to her tight cunt, steadily sinking in and out of her as his tongue invaded her mouth, loosing himself in the addicting taste. 

She needed no time to adjust to his cock, as he began to pound her almost like a jackhammer within a few thrusts. What he lacked in experience he made up for in sheer strength and power, although that wasn’t to say he didn’t know what he was doing, as he skillfully directed his cock to rub against her sensitive inner walls. 

Pulling his lips away from hers, Jacob couldn’t help how his heart beat against his rib-cage at the sight of her, his beautiful, perfect mate, so flush underneath him, stuck in a constant loop of panting and mewling. Just because he was sweet for her didn’t mean he was going soft - rather the opposite, possessiveness fueling his strength, his desire to protect his family and cull the herd. 

“A-Alpha, wanna cum all over your cock, wanna swallow your knot,  _p-please_ ” she gasped desperately, feeling the flames that burned so bright in her stomach reach their peak as he nipped at her scent glad again while releasing one of her wrists in order to ferociously rub at her clit as his cock began to pulse and twitch inside her while hitting each spot  _just_ right. 

“Do it then, show me what a good omega you are for me. Cum for me, cum  _on_ me, and I  _might_ reward you with my pups” he groaned back, struggling to contain himself, determined to make her cum first, wanting to serve his mate and prove himself as an alpha.

Her head lolled back, digging into the straw, as her hips shook and variations of his name tumbled from her lips, before she finally let out a choked sob of ‘Alpha!’. In the passion of the moment he kissed her again, releasing her other wrist to hold her cheek as he licked her lips and the inside of her mouth, far more controlled than before. 

Riding out the waves of her first orgasm in months, she clenched around his cock in a vise-like grip, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts to the point that their hip bones knocked together, as her hands latched onto his biceps in an effort to ground herself.

Jacob released what could only be called a roar, completely primal and animalistic, as he slammed into her with breakneck speed, trying to get as much as he could out of his own orgasm as his knot began to inflate. His hands found their way to her shoulders, pinning her down. His instincts ordered him to claim her as his own, and before he could consider the berating he would receive from his younger brothers, he clamped his mouth over her scent glad, tearing into her soft flesh with the full force of a predator. 

Moments later his knot caught on her walls at last, locking the two together as his warm, thick seed filled her. The painful pleasure of the mating bite and knot combined tipped her over the edge one last time, leaving her boneless as she spasmed around him, milking his cock for more, to be filled with his pup just as he had promised. 

Coming down from their highs, Jacob was unsurprised to find her already passed out, her heat having sapped her energy. Carefully, as not to put pressure on his knot, he held her upright in his arms as though she were a doll, one arm wrapped underneath her bum and the other around the midsection of her back, his cock hanging out of his jeans and stuffed inside her pussy for all to see, while she was messily dressed in his oversized shirt and military jacket, the mixing of their scents pleasing him, a low purr rumbling in his chest. 

He was unperturbed by shocked looks of those he passed by, both his own soldiers and his prisoners, as he made his way down various halls, making numerous twists and turns. They all knew better than to say anything, or to so much as look at the omega that was seated upon his cock. 

By the time they finally reached his private quarters his knot had gone down, and he was pleased to see that none of his cum had managed to escape. After gently tucking her into his bed, he made the mental note to ask John to buy him some pillows and blankets, since his room greatly lacked the necessities his omega would need to make her nest, and John had a better eye for that shit than he did. 

Even though he was exhausted, his age catching up to him, he was restless, his mind racing with thoughts of bathing her once she woke up (he almost purred again at the thought of massaging her aching body as he treated all the marks he had left) and preparing her a nutritious meal so she could maintain her energy. 

For the meanwhile he just watched her, feeling an unfamiliar peace within as he did so, his mind not lingering on his usual thoughts of the weakness within himself he had to cull, and the secret shame he felt due to the nightmares he still suffered from. 

He finally had  _his mate_ ,  _his omega_ ,  _ **his better half**_ , and soon they would have their own family on the way. 

She did have another six days of heat, after all, and as her alpha Jacob would serve her until she was completely satisfied, and he had nothing left to give.


End file.
